Mobile computing is becoming increasingly popular with the advent of smartphones and tablets. Third party applications can play an important role in the mobile computing ecosystem by providing enriched functionality and enhanced user experience. Unfortunately, some of these applications may be malicious or may not operate according to users' expectations.